<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stop shaking my food by hheybibi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898966">Stop shaking my food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi'>hheybibi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ki is a caroler, M/M, hyungwon just wants food, poor delivery man :'(</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon's night is disturbed by an obnoxious caroler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stop shaking my food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i write hyungki one time my whole drafts become full of them 🙄</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyungwon lay grumpy on his old tattered couch scrolling aimlessly on Netflix (he doesn’t even know why he still pays for the thing when they hardly put out watchable shows). He glances at the clock that hangs above the tv. He ordered some food around half an hour ago and it was already well over the estimated time they gave him on the app.</p><p>He doses off some time later and is startled awake by the doorbell ringing. He grumbles tiredly before shuffling to the door. He opens the door, expecting to be greeted by the delivery man with his food, instead he’s met with a brown-haired man in a long black coat and a Christmas hat on his head. The tip of his ears and nose is tinted a light pink </p><p>His frown deepens, disappointed his food isn’t here. He sighs as he realizes what the man came here to do “I’m not really in the mood to listen to some caroller sing, thanks but you can go ahead and skip this house”</p><p>The other man doesn’t get a chance to say anything as Hyungwon shuts the door. It’s rude he knows his mother would’ve given him an earful if she was here to witness that, but he’s tired and just wants to eat.</p><p>The doorbell rings again, and Hyungwon assumes his food has finally arrived. He opens the door and almost yells, “Didn’t you hear me before?”</p><p>The man from before blinks “I did but-”</p><p>Hyungwon cuts him off with a groan “But what? I’m sure there are other houses that would love your company”</p><p>He shuts the door with more force than necessary and dives back onto the couch, only to be disturbed by the sound of pounding on his door</p><p>“Do you want me to call the-” he stops. In front of him, the annoying man stood with a cheeky grin and a paper bag in his hands. He notices the logo on the bag.</p><p>“How’d you get my food?” </p><p>“Oh, the delivery man gave it to me”</p><p>“Why would the delivery man give you my food?”</p><p>The man shrugs “I don’t know, he thought I was your visitor or something…”</p><p>Hyungwon sighs exasperatedly (He’s totally going to rate that restaurant as low as possible. Who gives a random man on his porch the food he paid for?!)</p><p>“Whatever” he reaches out for the bag but the other man pulls it away</p><p>“Is this how you say thank you?” the man tuts</p><p>Hyungwon glares at him “For what?”</p><p>“I could’ve just run away with your food but I didn’t, I believe the least you could do for being an asshole is say thank you”</p><p>If looks could kill, the man would be hundreds of feet under “I will not say thanks because you ruined my night”</p><p>The brown-haired man scoffs “I guess you’re not hungry” he makes a show of jiggling the bag and Hyungwon is sure things that aren’t supposed to be mixed are getting mixed </p><p>“Fine..I’m sorry for acting like an ass, thanks for not stealing my food,” Hyungwon relents </p><p>“See..that wasn’t so bad,” he hands Hyungwon the bag “Oh, I also wrote my phone number..in case you ever want to listen to my song”</p><p>Hyungwon stares at him for a second before nodding slowly and shutting his door (he’s doubts he going to even look at the number)</p><p>Fortunately, he doesn’t get any more disturbances which allows him to eat in peace and silence. Later, when he’s cuddled up in bed, he stares down at the scribbled numbers on a piece of paper. He eventually decides, fuck it, and messages the number (only because he’s sure the number is probably a fake anyway)</p><p>It’s definitely not a fake number because as soon as he messages it, he gets an instant reply. Almost as if the other man was waiting at his phone.</p><p>Later in the night, when he and the man (whose name is Kihyun, he found out) ended their conversation; he tucks himself in bed</p><p>(He ends up rating the restaurant a five stars….just because)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i suck at writing but we still going strong for this series &gt;:( also the title for this was inspired by changkyun's 'stop shaking my tree' lol</p><p>Send me fanfic requests on my <a href="https://twitter.com/hheybibi">TWITTER</a> and on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi">Curious Cat &lt;3</a>. You can be as specific about it as you want &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>